


One Happy Moment Together

by AltUniverseWash



Series: Born of Want [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comfort, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, POV Jade Harley, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sensuality, Summer Romance, Touching, dog ears, it's not smut I swear to god, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: One warm summer afternoon, Rose opens up to her partners Jade and Kanaya about some of her fears. Seeking comfort, all three women discover something they didn't know before.A short JadeRoseMary drabble set in the Born of Want AU based on a little idea I had the other day.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Born of Want [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Happy Moment Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is M-rated for sensuality. There's nothing graphic or smutty, but it is very suggestive.

Above, the sky stretched into a blue infinity dotted by only the sparsest of clouds. It was in all ways a true model of a perfect warm summer’s day — one in which time is best spent avoiding the heat and spending time with friends and loved ones. And in the midst of this, three women sat together on a checkered blanket under a sloping old oak tree.

“Which is to say I have it on good authority that another portal would be possible. Perhaps one opening up to a realm inhabited by the ghosts of all those who went up against Lord English. A… uh… ghost-hole, if you will.” Rose LaLonde finished talking with a curt nod and a smile. “That’s my theory anyway.”

“Uh… huh,” Jade Harley replied quietly from her spot lying in Rose’s lap. Rose had tucked her legs underneath her, providing a perfectly appropriate spot for Jade’s head. Sitting with her back leaned up against Rose was Kanaya Maryam.

“I do believe your theory needs some additional supporting evidence, darling,” Kanaya said in a polite voice that suggested far more than it actually said. “At least before we consider it as a serious possibility.”

Jade let out a _snrk_ of laughter and grinned, closing her eyes. “She’s saying you’re full of shit, Rose.”

Rose simply _hmph_ ed in response and shifted slightly, leaning forward against the top of Jade’s head and pressing at her ears. “Well, be that as it may I still have my personal theories about the whole metaphysical process.”

She let out a quick breath, puffing a spare strand of hair from in front of her eyes. “Not that I especially care about the metaphysics of it anymore. It’s been a good while since I had to worry about… that.” Her voice trailed off and she shifted, rustling Jade’s ears again. “Anyway…”

“Are you okay?” Jade asked quietly. She craned her head back to look up at Rose’s face — the line of her chin gently giving way to lips that were set in a small frown. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” she said softly. “I was just thinking about… never mind.” And silence set in as Jade looked up, a look of concern spreading across her face.

“Darling,” Kanaya’s voice interrupted the silence, “perhaps you should consider following the advice you have so recently given me regarding opening up. I assure you that it can be quite helpful to do so.” She shot a meaningful glance at Jade, who blushed slightly. She still hadn’t forgotten the too-late (or too-early, she supposed) conversation with Kanaya when neither of them could sleep.

“Very well,” Rose replied. “I was considering that the metaphysical implications I’m wondering about might happen to include the HorrorTerrors and what that might suggest. Is that sufficiently open?”

She crossed her arms against her chest and frowned — but the look in her eyes wasn’t upset or anger, but a kind of creeping fear that Jade had come to know all-too-well. She was a frequent… “guest” at the Maryam-LaLonde household, and spending as much intimate time with both her partners as she did had given her a certain sense for their emotions. Kanaya was often reserved but given to intense sincerity when coaxed to it. Rose had a tendency to bottle up and not speak, then change the subject.

“Rose, are you okay?” Kanaya asked. She reached around the woman’s waist and squeezed her gently. “It is okay if you are not okay. We have discussed this and our conclusions remain true.”

Rose muttered — “I just need to tell you and we can talk about it as much or as little as I want. I know.” Her face fell as she looked down toward Jade, then she flushed and looked away when their eyes locked. “I just…”

She went silent again… and instead of pressing the issue, Kanaya kept holding her and Jade kept leaning up against her. The two women who loved her most, both close at hand. After a short time, Jade felt Rose relax a little.

“Fine,” she said — her voice had an ever-so-slight tinge of sorrow to it. “I suppose I’ll talk about it now.”

Neither Jade nor Kanaya said anything — they simply waited for Rose to gather herself. And then she began to speak.

“I never know if I’m free or not. As far as I know, the HorrorTerrors are gone but… I don’t actually _know_ and that terrifies me. I won’t… I can’t go back to being under their thrall. I would…”

She stopped… and she began to cry quietly and without warning. “I would rather die than go back to that! That feeling of inky black _otherness_ that coiled itself around my mind… my heart… my soul. I was seeing everything, but I wasn’t myself anymore. And I don’t know what I would’ve done…” She stopped and sniffled loudly.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if it wasn’t for you two, okay. Because I feel like sometimes you’re the only ones who understand what that felt like.”

Kanaya and Jade looked at each other and a certain kind of knowing spanned the gap between the two of them.

“Yes, of course, darling,” Kanaya responded. “I do understand how you feel. Because… awakening as a rainbow drinker was not always easy for me. We do not have the same voracious thirst as some of the legends suggest, but it does take a certain… conscious effort to control. Otherwise the consequences can be… unpleasant.”

“Right,” Jade said, reaching up to brush her hand against Rose’s still-crossed arms. “And… you know that I know how you feel.” She could feel the hot flush of shame on her face. “As much as I don’t _want_ to know, I do.”

Rose smiled down at her, then leaned over and kissed Kanaya on the cheek softly. “Yes. I have both of you.” She reached down and brushed Jade’s cheek softly. “And I love both of you very much.”

The smallest trace of a smile touched Rose’s lips. “And besides… I suppose you do both have a certain level of experience with me, don’t you?”

“Oh my _god_ Rose!” Jade could feel her face getting hot. “Why did you put it like _that?!_ ”

“For only the most innocent reasons, I’m sure,” Kanaya muttered. She leaned against Rose and hugged her. “In any case, we are here to support you however you can.”

“I guess I just want to be able to relax…”

As she spoke, Rose uncrossed her arms. In a way that seemed almost unconscious, she reached down and threaded her fingers in Jade’s hair. Rose closed her eyes and sighed heavily, her mouth quirking down into a frown.

Her hands ran through Jade’s hair, finally touching on the sensitive base of one of her ears. Without opening her eyes, Rose absent-mindedly curled a finger and scratched quickly along the base of the ear.

“Oh my _god!_ ” Jade felt the flush in her face get hotter as a little thrill ran down her back. “Why did you _do_ that?”

Rose’s eyes shot open and she drew her hand back as if she’d touched something especially hot. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to— I just kind of— I’m so sorry!”

Jade could hear Kanaya snickering — Rose adopted a look of hurt indignance and turned to her wife. “This is funny to you? You didn’t happen to notice what Jade said when I… oh god I’m _so_ sorry.”

Jade almost wanted to laugh — seeing Kanaya’s barely-contained glee.

“Oh, but darling — you did not have your eyes open when she said it, did you?”

Jade felt her face continuing to get warmer and warmer as she hoped desperately that neither of the others would notice.

“No, I… wait — what does that matter?” Rose’s voice had moved from mortified embarrassment to a genuine curiosity. “I fail to understand what—”

“It felt good.” Jade couldn’t believe she was saying anything, but she’d learned that self-confidence in a relationship was absolutely something she was capable of developing with practice. “Please don’t feel bad, Rose. It felt good.”

Jade noticed that her toes had curled up… just a little bit.

“Really good.”

Kanaya looked at her and smiled, her fangs poking out a little from her lips. When she spoke, Jade could hear a trace of the suggestive in it.

“May I?”

Part of her wanted to curl up out of embarrassment — but the other part wondered why this was so very different from so many of the things they’d already done together. Why this felt… some more intimate.

She couldn’t _stop_ blushing.

Finally, she gathered up the courage to speak again. “Okay… yes.”

Kanaya reached out a long arm and gently ran her fingers along the base of Jade’s ears, softly turning her nails in to lightly scratch in the same place that Rose had. The sensation seemed to go straight through Jade’s neck and right down her back — she closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. When it came out again, it sounded more like a moan than anything else.

“Oh?” Rose said. The concern was gone from her voice now, replaced with a familiar, playful cadence. “And why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“Didn’t know…” Jade managed to stammer out. “Never tried it before.”

This time, Rose giggled. “Okay, so… can I do it again?”

Jade nodded, and this time she was prepared — Rose reached down and scratched in along the base of the ears, running up the furry base and slightly scrunching the skin. Jade bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling a warmth running along her whole body that had nothing to do with the summer heat.

Rose leaned over and she was staring directly into Jade’s deep, brown eyes. There was a surprisingly satisfied smirk on her lips.

“Okay — I’ve learned something useful today.” 

“Oh Rose, you are too much sometimes,” Kanaya’s tone was playful. “But you may have a point.”

Jade blushed again. “Well… I’m… I’m as surprised as you are.” _Happy though_ — she didn’t need to add. She reached over to hook one hand around Kanaya’s hip.

Rose smiled — and it reached to her eyes. “Thank you, Jade.”

“For what?” Jade asked, still reeling a little bit. “For… having ears?” She laughed — it wasn’t serious, but she couldn’t think of what else to say.

“Sure,” Rose replied softly. She leaned in until her lips were inches from Jade’s mouth. “For having ears… and for being there for me.”

Once more, she reached out and ran her fingers along Jade’s ear, squeezing just a little. At the same time, she bent in all the way and kissed Jade slowly. Her lips were soft and warm, and the sensation blended with the feeling already running through Jade’s neck, shoulders, and back… and she closed her eyes.

And for a while, she didn’t think of anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the rest of the Born of Want series if you want more about these three, as well as some emotional Jude, Terezi, and Roxy fic.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter for additional nonsense!](https://www.twitter.com/AltUniverseWash)


End file.
